biches_of_jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yesterday I Asked You
Yesterday I Asked You, often abbreviated as YIAY, is a series created by Jack Douglass. It is based off of the part in JackAsk in which Jack asks his fans through Twitter a question, and reads out the most humorous answers. 'YIAY '''started with the first episode, "What would you do if you won the Super Bowl?", and before that, Jack announced the series with the video titled "New Series!!!". Jack actually started YIAY on his secondary channel, but moved it to Jacksfilms since the series became very popular, after just a few episodes. Newest episode: THE WORST CHRISTMAS GIFTS OF 2019 Running Gags * Rare Pepes - Images of frog Pepe, an Internet meme, for which fans create their own ''rare images of him. * Waiting till' marriage - A known Internet joke, especially on Reddit, Twitter and YouTube. * Y'all need Jesus - Another Internet joke, expressed by either disappointment or being grossed/weirded out. * Bad day? - One of Jack's quotes, originating from serious answers in the comments, which would either have Jack or a replying commenter ask if he/she had a bad day * Cool cool - A famous quote used by Jack to end videos quicker. * A light switch - Originating from YIAY #21. Jack hates this joke the most. It refers to scenes in movies and TV shows where a person in a room with another person would turn off the light switch, in other words, the person would either make out with the person or have sex with them. * *Tips Fedora* - A joke of a person showing himself as a gentleman/lady. * YouTube isn't a real job - Referring to how YouTube isn't portrayed like an actual job. * Jaden Smith's philosophical tweeting - Reference to Jaden Smith, son of Will Smith, who is known for his impossible and philosophical questions and quotes. * Check your privilege - Referring to how one should check their privilege, if they behave rather odd. * Jack's forehead - Joke making fun of Jack's forehead, which is according to fans, rather large. * John Cena - Famous wrestler, whose name the announcer yells in a high voice. * Put it in the trash - What Jack does to bad questions, or those that have no meaning (according to Jack, Random ≠ Funny) * Thanks for playing along - Sarcastic response to comment that has little connection to the question or challenge, or when someone uses more words then Jack asked for. * Amiibo collections - An amiibo figurine is a figurine that features Nintendo characters. * Hi, I'm Brianna - Referring to a comment Jack received in YIAY #106. * Dad left - The infamous joke of the Internet, making fun of many fathers leaving their sons in question. * You must be fun at parties - Jack's sarcastic response to dark or serious answers. * Literally - When a commenter posts something that he will do in actual life. * Erin - aka Jacks wife. People are obsessed with her wanting to host YIAY and wanting to escape from Jack in a very dark manner. Sign's like HELP ME, or cages that she "lives" in.